stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Brothers
Blood Brothers is a story begun by placeholder, but was later remastered and finished by SpodermanAlwaysCan. Content "Pick up the pace Searton!" Assault shouted frantically. "I've got your right covered!" "...come on, move it! Lin', if you're lagging behind, we ain't coverin' your tracks!" Searton roared. Planet Zalus X2b was a planet of peace, a planet of harmony, a planet many could call home. But as everything else in this world goes, some demons will come along to make it a living hell. Thousands of the undead headed towards the squadron, darting towards their prey faster than any creature before it. There was only a matter of time before their world would be reduced to ash. Linear glanced at the group's count as he quickly maneuvered over towards Medi's left. "Where are my parents?" Medi looked at the mob behind him briefly, before turning back to Lin. "Hell, why would I know. Focus on escaping, would you?" "Are you insane? I'm not leaving 'mum!" Just as Linear began to steer course towards the ranch, Medi caught him. "Your parents aren't here anymore, okay? Now ''everybody's ''an orphan, and you can focus on getting your own ceister to safety." Linear shouted. "You asshole! I'm not leaving here without them!" "WINGS! Pick up Linear and get him on his way!" The winged albowtross came down upon the young warrior, scooping him into his open hands and skyrocketing towards the dock. Their only chance for a new start was just meters away. A small wooden ship lied floating on the murky water, capable of fitting some ten people in it's holdings. Wings and Linear were first to make it, landing onto the ship moments before the group arrived. "Assault, Mangs, man those oars! If you want to die today, be my guest, but I'm not going with 'ya." Searton commanded sharply. Pedaling as fast as possible, the boat had picked up pace, and it was obvious that they would live another day. "Woo-hoo! We are finally safe from the stupidity of the Deads," Gerant said. "Time to party," Meds said. "Will you idiots please shut up!!!" Linear shouted. "Why, what's buggin' ya?" Mangs asked Linear. "He is still moaning over the loss of his parents," Searton replied for Linear. "Linear, your parents aren't the only ones who are dead," Assult said. "My parents had a chance, but you stopped me, you should have let me die," Linear replied."Think about it Searton, think about what happened to your mother." "Don't you go th..." Gerant was about to say something. "You guys hit something?" Wings shouted from the sky. "No, you guys hit somewhere?" Assult shouted from the air. "That's strange, there isn't any place on the map like this," Spellcaster said. "Guys, I don't think that this place has any deads," Mangs said. "Wait, its tradition we name a land before we enter it," Banes said. "Alright then, Linear, name it," Searton said. "Very well, let's name it Inamorta. Ina was my mother's name and Morta was my dad's," Linear said. "Enter people of Inamorta to rule the population of tribals," Arrow said dramatically. "How do you know that there are tribals here?" Assult asked. "Uninhabited continent, noises = tribal or human presence." Category:Story Category:Heroes United